A Day in the Mind of Sakano
by emerald-wind
Summary: Okay, Sakano must be one of the characters in Grav that we really don't pay any attention to... and if we do, it's because he's unconsious. Er, here's a shot to see what it could be like to be in Sakano's shoes for day... don't worry, just a day. :D revie


Disclaimer: I'm just a Gravitation fan, I don't own  the series or anything connected to it ^_^;; —though I wish I did… hehe! All I own is this fic and the characters are not my own… so there. ^_^

A Day in the Mind of Sakano

The beeping of my alarm clock roused me from me sleep. Ack! What a headache.

I barely got any sleep with that roach-infestation last night; I had to search the entire house for any more pests. Ever since I watched that feature on bugs on the information channel… Did you know that just one roach could mean that there are a hundred—even a thousand—other roaches in your home?! I couldn't settle in getting rid of just one… This was an all-out war against roaches! Just the thought that its brothers and sisters could launch an army to attack and take over made my skin crawl… "EEEyyyuuuuhhhhuhuhuuuuuu…" 

I didn't find any more roaches last night… but you can never be too careful….

Ah… where are they? Where'd I put my glasses? I know I put it somewhere on my tab--- oh, here they are.  Haaaaahhhhhh…. I love how my glasses make everything all clear again. And I especially love how they perfectly fit on the bridges of my nose. Of course they come loose sometimes though, but I'm sure that my going in hurricane mode would remove even the lint on my clothes sooo… that doesn't really count, does it? ….I hate it when people say that I have to change my glasses. They don't know what I've been through… Ugh… huhuhuuuu…

Wait, what time is it? Where's the clo--- OH MY GOSHHHH!!!! I'M GOING TO BE LAAATEEEE!!!!!!!

Okay, okay, don't panic… don't panic!!! …breathe in, breathe out, breathe in… Ahhhhhh… AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Oh-oh-ohhhh!!! Okay, okay, where's my towel?! AH! There it is!!! Eyaaaahhhh!!!

…Ah???

Just a few drops… WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG NOW?!

NOOOO!!!! Not nowww! Darn this thingggg!!! Come on! Work, you!!!

I wonder if banging will help… 

Oh… wait a sec. I turned the main switch off last night… 

"Aha-hahahahaaaaa-hahahaaaaa… silly me."

:::After 20 minutes:::

Okay, shower is done, now it's time for getting dressed!!! I can pull this off! I'm not going to be late! No, I'm notttt! …Oh no--- I hope I'm not…

Oh my… what should I wear??? Today is… I must… pick out something that would really have an impact. Tohma-san called us all and now… Oh my… okay okay… inhale… aaaaaaah…. Exhale…. Haaaaaaa… hmmmm… uh… Oh!!! This one's perfect!!!

::: He picks out a black business suit and a red tie and immediately puts them on:::

:::After a few minutes:::

"Okay, suit?… check! Hair?… check!!! Watch?... check! Shoes?..."

:::he rubs his shoes on the floor, making them squeak:::

"check!"  Okay, what time is it? …. *looks at the clock* … OH MY GOOOOSHHHHHHHH!!!! 

:::Sakano runs out, gets into his car and backs up, creating skid marks as drives off to his destination:::

"Uhm, Tohma-sama, I am really sorry for being late for the--- no… ahem ahem…Tohma! Hey, uh, sorry I just got a little…delayed, you know. You just can't get rid of those pesky roaches at home! Hehe, You know me, hehehe… *shakes head* NO!!! Tohma will kill me if I did that! Ahem… SO SORRRY TOHMA KUNNNNN PLEASE DON'T FIRE MEEEE!!! I'LL WORK EXTRA HARD AND AND AND I PROMISE I'LL NEVER BE LATE AGAAAAINNNNN, OH PLEASE HAVE PITY ON MEEE!!!"

"…Perfect…"   

Okay, okay, it's okay… I'll get there in time… and and… I'm sure Tohma-kun will understand the roach infestation. Wait… that wouldn't be a very good idea, would it? AH! What will I tell him?! Ah, I know… Uh… I had to uh… finish the last arrangements for the newest Bad Luck promotions and had a little mishap with the---

"Here we are!!!"

Okay, okay, calm down. Walk slowly. 

"Oh! G-good morning Mr. Guard! Hehe."

"Are you alright, Mr. Sakano?" He asks.

"O-of course! Hehe!"

Okay! I made it! Hiro and Shuichi are not here yet. Ah, I'm just in time! What time is it already?? 

"Hahaha~~! 9 AM, just right! 10 AM was the meeting time but… 'better for them to be late than you,' I always say!"

Okay, I'll just sit myself down here… and wait. I'll just be here… humm hummm huummmmm…

:::After 30 minutes:::

"We're doomed… Bad Luck is doooomeeed! Huhuhuhuuuuuu!"

Where the heck are they? Just 30 minutes until we meet up Tohma for the urgent news. Oh nooo, I should have known it, Shuichi is going to be late again. Ahhhhh, whyyyyy????? Why does he always have to be late? Huhuhuuuuu…

"Hey Sakano" I hear someone say. I look up and see--

"Ah! Hiro-kun! You're here! Thank goodness!"

"Well, hehe, you know me, Sakano-san." Hiro smiles, "Although I'm not sure if I can say the same for Shuichi though, hehe." He sits down.

"Oh… ahaha…" greattt…

I take a look at my wristwatch. What time is it already?

"9:35…. Ahahaaaa… nooooo… Where is Shuichi-kun?" I try to ask calmly.

"Don't worry Sakano, he'll be here." Hiro says. He seems to always know when I'm troubled.

Don't worry???... IT'LL JUST BE 25 MINUTES UNTIL WE'RE… *gulp* …LAAATTEEEE!

"9:46…"   AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! WE'RE DOOOOOMMMMEEEEDDDDD! WE'RE DOOOOOMMMMEEEDDDD!!!!

Hiro looks at me with concern… was I that obvious?

I smile, trying to say that I was okay. I tap my shoes to at least release some of my panic… nooo… no, I'm not panicking! I'm just… being cautious. Yeah, yeah… that's it… okay… lalalalaaaaa…. *whistles*

The tapping… it's getting louder… louder… it's… it's in my head!!! I-I … I can't---

"9:47!?  Hiro-kun!!!! I can't take this anymoooorrreeee!!!!!" I hold my head as the feelings gush right out of me. I really really can't take this anymore!!! My head is going to explode!!!

I pause and look down at Hiro. With the look on his face, it's obvious that I'm crying again.

"Where is Shuichi?! Does he want to ruin this chance?! Tohma-kunnnn… WHAT WILL HE SAY?!" 

Everything is in a swirl. I don't know what to do anymore! How could Shuichi do this to us?! How could he make the boss himself, Tohma-kun, wait on the very day when he has a message for Bad Luck?! 

I couldn't control the panic in me; I just had to let it out somehow. Hiro-kun was still calm as ever as I started dancing in a whirlwind of fear. I wish I could see things in his perspective… I'm sure everything wouldn't be turning.  But who would not panic at the thought that your entire musical career will be decided on one very special day and by one very very important person… and it would just so happen that the lead singer has the tendency to be late?! And now… EVERY SINGLE RAY OF HOPE IS GOING TO VANISH!!!

I don't know what happened next, but everything in my mind just spilled out. I can't believe Shuichi! How could he do this to us? Now he's really late and it's over! We we're supposed to meet Tohma at 10 am.

I sobbed, still keeping my "cool" smile so Hiro-kun wouldn't be too worried. 

…How could he still keep calm at a time like this?! 

And as I continue to spill my emotion, I doubt that I was still able to keep a smiling face, but at least my glasses weren't misty from crying anymore.

"Daaaaaahhhhhh… How could Shuichi fail usss???"

The screaming voices in my head were hushed as I heard something even louder than the collision of my endless thoughts…

"LA LI HOOOOOOOO!!!" And along came a prancing red-head named

"SHUICHI!" I screamed, "what took you so long?! What do you expect me to tell Tohma-kun?!" My head was hurting more than ever.

"Oh! Hahahahaaaa.." He giggled as he scratched the back of his head… what was so funny?! But before I could say that…

"Didn't Tohma-san call you? He said that the meeting had to be moved for next Wednesday because there was this sort of emergency thingy regarding the company's promotions or something, and so we'll just have to wait until then. He was very sorry about it too soo… hehe… Hmmm… wait, was it Wednesday or Friday?…hmmm… Ahahahaaa~!!!" Shuichi shrugged and continued to laugh dubiously, as he continued to pat the back of his head. 

But then, only one thing hit my mind, 

"WHAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

Why didn't call ME? Why did he call Shuichi? I'm the one in charge, why didn't he call ME? This might only mean one thing--- he DIDN'T TRUST ME! Oh great, now it won't be long till he fires---

Hiro interrupted, chuckling, "Haha, what luck, Shu! And we thought you were going to be late! You should have seen Sakano-san…"

"Ah-hahahaaaaa…." I laughed nervously, I couldn't help it, tears streamed down from my eyes… literally.

Am I going to be fired???

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked to the recording studio. And as usual, I unlocked and opened the door. But this time, instead of seeing our office, a magnum was pointed straight at my face. I was paralyzed.

"Good Morning." A low voice greeted. I didn't know the magnum could talk, which scared me even more. But then, the magnum moved a little lower and I saw a man with blonde hair, wearing sunglasses and smiling widely.

The mafia was after me??? I know that I shouldn't have taken that extra branch of grapes at the supermarket. And I was feeling so sorry right now. If I could, I would spit it out but, I don't think I'm capable of that. This is it… I'm going to die!!!

"W-who are you?!" I heard Hiro speak up. Good for him, he was always the calm one. 

"Oh." The man said, smirking, then pointing the gun to Shuichi. "You must be Shindou Shuichi! Aren't you the lead singer of Bad Luck?"

"W-what if I am?!" Shuichi shouted back at him. It was obvious that he was scared though he tried not to show it.

"Pleased to meet you! Hmmm. I guess I shall be going now." He smiled once more. And I really didn't understand it…

"H-how did you get in here?" I shouted back as he walked down the corridor.

"I work here." He simply answered. 

But I still didn't get it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we got back our senses, we walked into the office, and checked every inch of it to see if there was any sign of a bomb, hidden camera, voice recorder, whatever. But Shuichi and Hiro were still a little shocked so I just did all the work myself. 

After a while, when we approved that there wasn't anything in the office, we sat down and 'slapped ourselves back to reality'. Shuichi's lyrics had to be done soon, and I don't think he was done with them yet.

"Shuichi-kun, about the lyrics, are they done yet?" I asked him once again, as I always did for the past few weeks. 

"Oh! Ah, I'm working on it, Sakano-san! Don't worry about it!"

'Don't worry about it'… why do they always have to say that after I ask them something? Hmmm.

"But at least we have Rage Beat going already, right, Sakano-kun?" Hiro said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah. Though the recording isn't done yet… And you guys have to arrange things for the upcoming live performance. You better start practicing."

"WHOA YEAHHHH! We're going to rock their world!!!" Shuichi danced around. I could imagine his excitement; this was going to be their big break, after all.

"But you guys haven't practiced at all!!!" I know that they were good, but that didn't mean they shouldn't practice at all.

"Oh, come on, Sakano sannn!" Shuichi argued in his whiny voice. "We don't need to practice! We are Bad Luck, after all! And besides, after that last concert we had at the Perushana, it just proved how magnificently talented we are! Mwahahahahah!" 

"Yeah, until you HIM in the crowd." Hiro added calmly.

"Huh? Someone special?" I didn't know Shuichi had someone special.

Shuichi nudged Hiro. "Noooo!!! Hahahah!!!" He chuckled. It was obvious that he was hiding something but, I guess it was a good thing he had someone who would be his inspiration… er… maybe Hiro didn't mean HIM… er… maybe just a little joke. Ahaha…

"Wait," I realized that someone was still missing, "Where is Fujisaki-kun?" I asked. Oh no, don't tell me that he's late again. Urghhhh…

"Oh! Fujisaki-kun," Hiro answered, "He said that he might be coming a little later.  He needed to settle something, he told me." 

I looked at my wristwatch, "10: 50…" I said audibly, at last. 

"Don't worry Sakano-sannnn!" Shuichi cheered, smiling widely. 

Again, with the 'don't worry' thing. 

I'll admit though, it does relieve me in a way. I couldn't help but wonder if my worry always kept them at their feet. I wonder if Tohma-kun really saw that I was a good manager. Just seeing that mafia man a while ago made me feel a little inferior regarding my job. I don't know whether it was his confidence that just overwhelmed me. It might have been the way that he carried himself. Maybe I was a little jealous. 

People like him get a lot of good results. And they don't seem to worry too much. There was something about him, besides that loaded magnum, that made him almost capable of 'manipulating' another's feelings… he was good at that. It's funny how I thought all of that just by taking a look at him. But I just couldn't help noticing him… someone with such 'manipulative authority' would be more suited to my profession. And I guess that's why I can't stop thinking about that man… It's probably the fear that someone like him would take over my job. Maybe Tohma has had enough of my panic and unreliability…

'Sakano-san… are you okay?" Hiro awakened me. I noticed that everyone was looking at me. And I noticed that I'd been holding my hands so tight that they shook. Why do I always have to be the first one who's noticed?

"Ahahaha-hahahahaaaaaaa!" I laughed monotonously, forcing myself to smile. "I'm okay! You know meeeee!" My hands automatically gestured.

I turned my head as I heard the door open. 

"Oh! Konnichiwa!" Fujiksaki smiled, as he walked into the room and sat himself down at the table. "Sorry about the delay, I had to settle an account with the Bank. At least now, we can get started." He was still a little out of breath. I really admired his diligence and his industriousness in his work. And besides, he had a better excuse for being late than Shuichi.

"You still seem tired, Fukisaki-kun, are you sure you wanna start already?" Hiro asked. He always noticed how everyone was feeling. 

"Oh yeah! I'm fine! We have no time to waste, you know. Right, Shuichi?" Fujisaki looked at Shuichi. And it was obvious that Hiro should have asked Shuichi that question instead, since Shuichi had been feeling down these past few days. I don't know exactly what his problem was about, but I don know that he often had conflicts with Yuki Eiri. Would you believe it, he was arguing with the renowned novel-writer! I had to hand it to Shu, he had guts… If I hadn't known any better, those two were really kicking it off!!! Haha, but I don't think they were anything more than 'enemies', and besides, they'd tell me if ever there was anything more, right? Hahahaha, just the thought is silly.

Shuichi gave out a nervous laughter and waved his hand, "Of course! Let's go!!!" And with that, he gave out his heartiest laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The practice went really good, except for a few parts where Shuichi had to rest a while. But it was a good thing that he wasn't as 'low' as yesterday. Something must have happened. 

I really admired how these guys were really putting everything into this song. And Fujisaki-kun really made a great improvement on it. I wonder what made it was that made Shuichi come in good terms with Fujisaki-kun. I mean, one day he's all angry at Fujisaki's every move and the next day, he says that he's a perfect new member for the band. I really don't get it… Hmmm, maybe Hiro told him something again.

My phone broke my train of thoughts once more. Why do my thoughts always get interrupted?

"Uh, excuse me, someone's calling me." I said to them. And they all understood… hmm, either that or they didn't even notice me.  Oh well.

I look at the Caller ID. It's Tohma-san???

"H-Hello?" I answer it immediately. "G-good afternoon, Tohma-san!"

"Sakano-san," He answers. His voice is always so calm. I think sometimes I even envy him for that. "Sakano-san, I'm terribly sorry I wasn't able to contact you this morning. I hope that I didn't upset you."

"Oh! Oh!!! Not at all! Haha."  Well, at least he apologized.

"About the meeting. I will have to cancel it. I guess that the main objective of it was to break the news to you that--."

"Huh? About what, sir?"  I wondered why he suddenly trailed off.

"Oh, uhm. Sakano-san. Would you be able to come by my office later this afternoon? About 4:30?"

"Oh, s-sure! I'll be able to make it." Nothing on the agenda anyway… but why… all of a sudden.

"That's wonderful." I could picture Tohma smiling softly, "I need to tell you something, and I guess that Bad Luck will find that out through you instead of us all coming together. Would that be alright?"

"Yes, of course it would, Tohma-san." I really couldn't help stutter. Oh my… could it be that… 

"Okay, see you then."

All I could hear was the beeping. Tohma hung up, but I still couldn't understand why… Why did he want to see me alone? What could he possibly tell me that he couldn't tell everybody else all at the same time… Oh no… no…

Am I going to get fired?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ohhhh… what a headache… My vision's blurry again… 

"Sakano-san! Sakano-san!!!" someone called out.

"Uh??? Huh???" I mumble. Then I realize that Hiro, Shuichi and Fujisaki were standing right above me. Hiro had a fan, Fujisaki with a bottle of smelling salts, and Shuichi… just watching. 

"We saw you here at the hallway on our way out. What happened?" Fujisaki immediately asked. 

"UH… oh-oh!!! I… I uh.. I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night. Hahahaaaaa…" I wasn't sure if I could tell them anything about Tohma just yet.

"Well, Sakano san, just to let you know, we're done with the practice sooo…" Shuichi smiled widely, "Would you like to eat out with us? I'm gonna treat ya! Hahaha!"

"Oh, wow… that would be nice…" I said dreamily, I still felt a little groggy… "Wait… what time is it???"

Hiro looked at his watch as I sat up. 

"It's 4:27, Sakano, san." He answered casually. "

I guess I didn't answer back, all I remember was that I ran as fast as I could, hearing their voices as they slowly faded. 

"Wow, he sure recovered fast."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got to Tohma's door, I knocked and immediately, Tohma answered, "Come in, Sakano-san."

I peeped inside, checking my wristwatch for a second as I did. It was 4:30… exactly. That was a close one. 

"Please, sit down." He gestured with his hands. There was a little cup of tea at the table. I sat down, feeling nervous from head to foot. 

"The tea is for you, Sakano-san." He smiled. 

I grabbed it, but a little slowly to make sure that it didn't spill… but the cup shook in my hands. I could barely take a sip.

"The reason why you're here today, Sakano-san… I'm sure you know." Tohma gave his introduction… this was it... I looked up and gulped. 

"Uhm, I think I do." I answered softly. 

"That's good, Sakano-san." He smiled, "You do know that Bad Luck is doing well and all, so, it is safe to say that they need someone to be their manager… And so you're fired."

"FIRED?!" The cup fell to the floor, spilling all the contents. I immediately picked them up, trying to wipe up everything. Oh… ahhh… I just… I'm fired??? This can't be… No… Why? I should have known… all those clues, all those 'secret' messages he gave out. I should have known I wasn't cut out for the job.

"Instead," Tohma continued, "You will be Bad Luck's producer."

"Eh?"

 "And," he continued, "taking over your role as manager would be this fellow over here." Tohma lifted his hand, and I noticed that someone was there, his back facing me. He stared out the window…. He looked so familiar. 

"The new manager of Bad Luck…K-san" Tohma said once more. And the man faced me… And I just couldn't believe that…

"HI!" He said in his low voice, he took off his shades. 

It was the mafia man I saw earlier today! Oh myyyy I should have knowwnnnn… But, I gotta admit, at least I'm still Bad Luck's producer…

I guess that's okay, right? Uhu….huhuhuhuuu… I so much want to cry right nowwww….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the 'meeting'… I drove back to my apartment. It was such a terrible day. Well, maybe not so terrible…. But still!

Ah, nothing like a nice hot bath after such a weird experience. I don't even think I have enough energy to search for any more roaches tonight. I'm just going to doze off…

But it still is weird… isn't it ironic how I was thinking of that guy being perfect for the job of manager… and then 'poof' it happens? I wonder who he really is… I wonder how many people he had killed… ooohhhh… it makes me shiver. It's no doubt that he must have been from a mafia before. But I have to admit, he sure is 'powerful'. He can practically get anything that he wants, anytime…

Hmmmm… I wonder what it would be like to be in his position for a day?

ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz….

Author's note: Gosh, it was hard to write this fic! Actually, it was based on one of the eps, and, bad luck, my CD of that ep didn't work. So, I'm sorry if the dialogue was not really that 'perfect'. Er, a couple of typos here, erhm, I just wanted to share this fic ^__^. Dun worry, I'll fix it up again really soon. It would help too if this was reviewed. Thankiesss! :D


End file.
